Recently, handheld communication devices have been integrated with 2G/3G/4G Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN), 4G Long Term Evolution Multi-Input Multi-Output (LTE MIMO), Global Positioning (GPS), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth/Wireless Personal Network (BT/WLPN), Near Field Communication (NFC), etc. Moreover, MIMO (multi-input multi-output) multi-antenna being integrated is a very important application for the future handheld communication device in order to increase the transmission speed of data. The MIMO multi-antenna is able to increase data transmission speed and amount of data of wireless communication effectively.
However, in the current handheld communication devices, the surroundings of the board and the plastic case are configured with antenna designs which has a variety of wireless communication applications. Therefore is is difficult to have sufficient antenna layout area to integrate applications of 4G/B4G LTE MIMO multi-frequency multi-antenna system, and applications of the next 5G communication system.